legocityundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicle
A Vehicle (from Latin: vehiculum) is a mobile machine that transports passengers or cargo. Most often, vehicles are manufactured, such as bicycles, cars, trucks, buses, motorcycles, trains, ships, boats and aircraft. Vehicles that do not travel on land include watercraft, aircraft, and spacecraft. Land vehicles are classified broadly by what is used to apply steering and drive forces against the ground: wheeled, tracked, railed or skied. In Lego City Undercover Vehicles are unlocked much like character disguises. While a few vehicles are unlocked automatically over the course of Story mode, most must be earned by collecting the many vehicle tokens scattered across LEGO City and hidden in the 15 Special Assignments. Each Special Assignment has two vehicle tokens for Chase McCain to track down. Like character tokens, McCain must visit the LEGO City Police Station and spend Studs to purchase vehicles whose tokens he has collected. Also, like character disguises, every vehicle belongs to a specific category. However, the only noteworthy difference between the vehicle categories is that most emergency vehicles have sirens that cause traffic to move out of the way. In addition, most emergency and performance vehicles have nitrous, while most vehicles in other categories don't. The red brick Nitrous For All enables nitrous for every vehicle, excluding the Groundhog, a Bikes Class vehicle resembling a skateboard. Ordering vehicles Ordering vehicles could not be easier. After purchasing one, simply visit any Call-In Point and order it up for immediate delivery. Note that Aircraft can only be ordered at Helipads. Certain points must be reached in Story mode before vehicle call-in points and helipads are available. Though McCain can use boats docked around LEGO City, he is unable to purchase them for on-demand delivery. Aircraft Camel Location: LEGO City Airport How to Get: Construct the Helipad Super Build. Chopper Location: Albatross Island How to Get: Construct the Helipad Super Build. Cloud Location: Special Assignment - Breaking and Reentering How to Get: Smash the chair on the right side of the small room near the playground. Hera Location: Auburn How to Get: Construct the Helipad Super Build. Jupiter Location: Special Assignment - Disruptive Behavior How to Get: Use Rex Fury to rip apart the super-strength crate in the base's final area (Free Play). Responder Location: Cherry Tree Hills How to Get: Construct the Helipad Super Build. Rex's Tempest Location: Special Assignment - Fly Me to the Moon How to Get: Smash the remains of the T-Rex during the final battle against Rex Fury. Skybringer Location: Bluebell National Park How to Get: Construct the Helipad Super Build. Swooper Location: N/A How to Get: Gained automatically when helipads become unlocked. UFO Location: Apollo Island How to Get: Construct the Helipad Super Build. Bikes Buzzer Location: How to Get: Groundhog Location: How to Get: Hairdryer Location: How to Unlock: Redeemer Location: How to Unlock: Revolver Location: How to Unlock: Rex’s Brute Location: How to Unlock: Segway Location: How to Unlock: Sweetie Location: How to Unlock: Vor Location: How to Unlock: Wash Wagon Location: How to Unlock: Compacts Aceso Location: How to Unlock: Ancestor Location: How to Unlock: Arbalest Location: How to Unlock: Cabrakan Location: How to Unlock: Crater Location: How to Unlock: Downforce Location: How to Unlock: Earwig Location: How to Unlock: Flare Location: How to Unlock: Grassman Location: How to Unlock: Hestia Location: How to Unlock: Jalopy Location: How to Unlock: Pumpkin Location: How to Unlock: Rex’s Galican  Location: How to Unlock: Schmoozer  Location: How to Unlock: Sevila Location: How to Unlock: Smallisimo Location: How to Unlock: Squeaky Location: How to Unlock: Talos Location: How to Unlock: Emergency Bastion Location: How to Unlock: Chaser Location: How to Unlock: Douser Location: How to Unlock: Extender Location: How to Unlock: Fire Tracker Location: How to Unlock: Hero  Location: How to Unlock: Imprisoner  Location: How to Unlock: Inferno  Location: How to Unlock: [[M.O.V.|'M.O.V.']]  Location: How to Unlock: Panacea  Location: How to Unlock: Patrollo  Location: How to Unlock: Rino Location: How to Unlock: Squaddie Location: How to Unlock: Tracker Location: How to Unlock: T.R.E.V. Location: How to Unlock: Trooper Location: How to Unlock: Vigilant Location: How to Unlock: Justice Location: How to Unlock: Heavy Broadcaster Chan’s Ironback  Cocoon  Galleon  Garrano  Gotland  Ironback  L.E.R.V.  Muncher  Oldster  Rex’s Riot  Rugged  Squadmobile  Torsion  Transter  Wanderer  Performance Athena Bearer   Cetan  Chan’s Drakonas  Drakonas  Dullahan  Enberg  Falchion GT  Gersemi  Lantos - (race car)  Lusca  Narym - (Chase's personal car)   Roar  Scout  Silversmith  Sphinx  Spirit - (sport car from 60007 High Speed Chase)  Tigerella  Valkyrie  Wrath  Worker Armadillo - (modified version of the tractor from 7637 Farm) Atlas  Brawn - (forklift)  Bristler  Dragger - (tow truck from 7638 Tow Truck)  Dumper - (dump truck from 7631 Dump Truck)  Epona - (modifed version of the bus from 7641/60031 City Corner)  Foundation - (cement truck from 7990 Cement Mixer)  Hazard - (cherry picker from 3179 Repair Truck)  Indulga - (limousine from 3222 Helicopter and Limousine)  Kowalski’s Shifter - (modified version of the truck from 7733 Truck & Forklift)  Payload - (truck and trailer from 7686 Helicopter Transporter)  Protector  Relocator  Roller  Shifter - (only the truck from 7733 Truck & Forklift)  Slicker - (tanker from 3180 Tank Truck)  Steadfast - (truck from 4434 Dump Truck)  Taxi Cab  Trasher - (truck from 4432 Garbage Truck) Rail Vehicles Cydonia (7938 Passenger Train) Emerald Night (unlocked to replace Cydonia after all stations have been activated) Trackpump (a small orange handcar, hidden in a crate with an orange pull handle) Courser (Blue Tram from 8404 Public Transport) Boats Arowana - (modified version of the boat from 4643 Power Boat Transporter) Catalufa - (speedboat) Cetacea - (fishing boat) Chan's Arowana - (modified version of the boat from 4643 Power Boat Transporter) Devario - (modified version of 4641 Speed Boat) Drifter - (boat from 7287 Police Boat) Driftwood - (sailboat) Ferry - (modifed version of the ferry from 4997 Transport Ferry) Flotsam - (air mattress) Minnow - (boat from 4205 Off-Road Command Centre) Liberty - (boat from 4642 Fishing Boat) Rubadub - (classic LEGO row boat) Skimmer - (swamp boat) SurgerCategory:Preformance